1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pallet for receiving and transporting loads, having an upper platform for receiving the loads, and a substructure, which supports the upper platform and is constructed of an upper part and a lower part and several support members therebetween inserted.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A pallet is disclosed in German Patent Reference DE 36 12 647 A1. Individual ones, or all components of this pallet, on which packages to be stored or transported are received on support decks attached to a support substructure, have been produced from comminuted fiber waste material, with plastic as a binder, to obtain a budget-priced, weather-resistant pallet with a long service life. However, such pallets often do no have a sufficient shock-absorbing capability for the goods to be transported.
German Patent Reference DE 299 09 001 U1 shows pallets with a substructure of interspersed blocks, on which a receiving platform is placed. As reinforcement, the interspersed blocks have fiber mats or a bi-axially stretched thermoplastic material, if required with additives, which are also cost-effective and can be recycled. With these pallets, the absorption of shocks is often not sufficient.